gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Smithy
Smithy is the leader of the Smithy Gang and the main antagonist of the game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. History Smithy attempted to invade the Mushroom Kingdom, by driving Exor into Bowser's Keep, crashing through the Star Road in the process. Soon, Mario and his team invaded his Factory and defeats him in battle. Smithy can also be seen in the parade in the end yelling at his three members Mack, Bowyer, and Yaridovich. Battle Phase 1 In the first phase, Smithy mainly attacks by using the move Sledge which causes damage to all players. He also has the ability to create many Shysters that can use the move Arrow Rain to inflict damage. The Smelter is also an target which aids Smithy in his creation of the Shysters. Tips For the first phase, Mario and his team should focus on Smithy and him alone. The Smelter has 1500 HP while Smithy himself has 2000 HP so it is wise to focus all strong attacks to bring his HP down. Peach equipped with the Lazy Shell armor should work wonders as she must focus mainly on healing. Bowser is also a helpful ally especially with his Drill Claw move. Phase 2 During the second phase, Smithy can now change his head four different times all having different moves: Tank Head Smithy's most defensive head. The tank head can also use a dangerous move called Magnum which has the possibility of defeating one of Mario's partners in one hit. Magic Head Smithy's head that has the most magic attack power. This head can use a variety of moves such as Dark Star and Sword Rain. Treasure Head Smithy's most mystical head. Whenever it attacks, something random happens such as a move that could poison all of Mario's party. Masked Head Smithy's main head of healing. It can use the healing moves Recover and Mega Recover. Strategy All of Smithy's heads except the Magic Head have a weakness. The tank head is thunder, the treasure head is fire, and the masked head is ice. It should be noted that Smithy defense is much weaker in its Magic Head form so it would be wise to attack all out once it appears. Mario should stick to Lazy Shell unless Smithy turns into the Treasure Head which he should use Mega Flame. Bowser should stay offensive with Drill Claw while Peach heals. Peach equipped with the Lazy Shell armor and the Safety Pin will make her a useful ally. Trivia *Smithy is one of few main antagonists of an Mario RPG game that isn't Bowser. The others include: **The Shadow Queen from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. **Cackletta from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. **Princess Shroob from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. **Count Bleck (and, soon later, Dimentio) from Super Paper Mario. **Fawful from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *Smithy is also one of few main antagonists in the series who doesn't directly seek out Princess Peach for any purpose. *Smithy as more different forms than any other final boss in the RPG games (which includes his base form, his final form base, and the four magic heads which makes it a total of six different forms). *Smithy's Magic Head Seems to resemble Gooper Blooper Gallery Smithyhead.gif|Smithy's final form (Normal Head). Smithytankhead.gif|Tank Head Smithymagichead.gif|Magic Head Smithytreasurehead.gif|Treasure Head Smithymaskedhead.gif|Masked Head de:Smithy es:Smithy fr:Smithy it:Smithy Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Bosses Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Smithy Gang Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Enemies Category:Koopa Troop